A criança que fui chora na estrada
by Portuguese Irish
Summary: Thranduil tem um momentinho de crise.


**Nota da (brilhantíssima) autora:** camaradas! Apesar de todos quererem ajudar Glorfindel, eu vou ser má e deixá-lo à parte mais um bocadinho. Vou dar cinco minutos de fama a Thranduil, também merece.

Bom, não sou grande apreciadora de poesia, mas deparei-me com _A criança que fui chora na estrada_, de Fernando Pessoa ortónimo, e lembrei-me logo do rei elfo. Então, mais uma vez, vou pedi-lo emprestado ao grande Mestre Tolkien.

* * *

_A criança que fui chora na estrada.  
Deixei-a ali quando vim ser quem sou;  
Mas hoje, vendo que o que sou é nada,  
Quero ir buscar quem fui onde ficou._

_Ah, como hei-de encontrá-lo? Quem errou_  
_A vinda tem a regressão errada._  
_Já não sei de onde vim nem onde estou._  
_De o não saber, minha alma está parada._

_Se ao menos atingir neste lugar_  
_Um alto monte, de onde possa enfim_  
_O que esqueci, olhando-o, relembrar,_

_Na ausência, ao menos, saberei de mim,_  
_E, ao ver-me tal qual fui ao longe, achar_  
_Em mim um pouco de quando era assim._

_Fernando Pessoa_

Thranduil olhou, enfadado, para as paredes do quarto. Era mais um daqueles dias em que uma pessoa acorda e se sente melancólica, sem saber muito bem porquê.

Tirou a coroa, girou-a nas mãos e poisou-a na cama, à sua frente. Aquela coroa pertencera ao seu pai, e um dia pertenceria a Legolas. O rei elfo sorriu, triste, e voltou a olhar em redor; aquele quarto estava impregnado de morte e vida.

Recostou-se nas almofadas e olhou para uma tapeçaria grande, na parede oposta à da cama, que representava uma cena de caça. Era um dos poucos tesouros que trouxera consigo quando viera para Mirkwood.

Lembranças de milénios passados assolaram-no com uma intensidade agonizante; o pai, Oropher, talvez o melhor rei elfo de todos, mas definitivamente o pior pai de sempre; a mãe, frágil e fria; os amigos; Yrjan; a esposa; Legolas...

Suspirou; Thranduil tivera uma educação rígida, controlado pelo pulso de ferro do pai. Começara a aprender a montar e a combater muito cedo e a educação académica fora, a princípio, desleixada. Os poucos amigos que tivera eram todos soldados, e nada mais faziam para além de lutarem entre si e fazerem corridas a cavalo; haviam sido os mais próximos ao futuro rei. Por sua vez, a mãe de Thranduil sempre fora distante; frágil, recusava-se a ir ao jardim com o filho ou cavalgar com ele, temendo adoecer ou cair. Ironia do destino, morrera de uma forma completamente idiota e bem diante de um Thranduil adolescente; brincava com um dos seus mastins favoritos, e o grande cão saltou-lhe para cima, não para a magoar mas para brincar com ela, e a elfo caíra e batera com a cabeça.

Fora a primeira morte que Thranduil testemunhara.

O rei elfo olhou para a coroa; Oropher tinha-a na véspera do combate e só a tirara para colocar o elmo. De pouco lhe valeu; naquele dia fatídico, por causa daquela estúpida Última Aliança, Thranduil vira o pai ser decapitado, mesmo à sua frente. Vira o seu escudo ser salpicado com o sangue que também lhe corria nas veias. E, para onde quer que olhasse, vira o mesmo destino chamar os seus amigos.

Só restara ele. O rei elfo escondeu a cara nas mãos; o único consolo que encontrara fora Yrjan, que ficara para proteger o povo. O conselheiro de Oropher passou então a ser seu conselheiro e amigo, mas jamais seria o irmão de armas que Thranduil tanto desejava e perdera.

Thranduil voltou a fitar as paredes em seu redor; quando o palácio fora edificado, a dor da perda era ainda muito recente e Thranduil ordenou que o quarto não fosse pintado, que permanecesse com a cor escura da pedra. Fechou os olhos; fora naquele palácio que conhecera a mãe de Legolas...

Ao contrário da mãe de Thranduil, Ingrid era uma elfo arrojada, com vontade férrea e combativa. Cativara de imediato a atenção do jovem rei, que rapidamente se esqueceu que estava de luto. Mas Ingrid tinha mais que fazer do que aturar um jovem apaixonado; a elfo tratava dos cavalos e todos os animais a adoravam, excepto Cuchulainn. Naquela altura, também jovem, o cavalo rebelde não obedecia a ninguém, por vezes nem mesmo ao dono. Um dia mordeu Ingrid porque não queria sair do pasto, e a elfo chorou de dor e frustração por não se conseguir fazer respeitar pelo cavalo. Foi nessa altura que Thranduil correu em seu auxílio e ela, de orgulho ferido, deixou-se encantar pelo galante rei.

Foram mais amigos e companheiros do que amantes, e, jovens que eram, deixaram-se consumir pelo fogo da paixão. Mas árvores viçosas ardem rapidamente...

Celebraram a sua união apressadamente, antes que se notasse que algo crescia no ventre da futura rainha. Naquela altura, tudo parecia perfeito para Thranduil; uma esposa fantástica, tempos de paz e dois filhinhos que aí vinham. O jovem rei esqueceu-se que era rei e fez planos para ser pai; jurou ser o melhor pai do mundo, passar muito tempo com os filhos, cavalgarem todos em família, dar-lhes a melhor educação.

O rei elfo sorriu, amargamente, e fechou os olhos; naquela manhã de Inverno Ingrid tinha batido palmas de alegria e dissera-lhe que ia finalmente ser pai. Vieram os médicos e Yrjan e Thranduil esperou fora do quarto, daquele preciso quarto, ansioso por beijar a testa da esposa e ter os filhos ao colo. Tinham-lhe dito que ia ser rápido.

E Thranduil esperara. Mas o dia foi avançado, avançando, e os médicos saíam e entravam. E Ingrid gemia e gritava. O jovem rei começou a ficar preocupado, mas como Yrjan estava lá dentro, estava certo de que tudo correria bem.

Era noite cerrada quando Yrjan o chamou. Tinha as vestes escuras suadas e os braços, com as mangas arregaçadas, estavam manchados de sangue. Thranduil começou a assustar-se, e assustou-se ainda mais ao entrar no quarto e reinar um silêncio sepulcral. Ingrid jazia na cama, completamente tapada, imóvel, e a seu lado estava um pequeno embrulho. O rei elfo engoliu em seco e preparava-se para a chamar quando uma elfo, pesarosa, lhe deu um bebé para os braços; um elfinho pequenino, rechonchudo e loirinho, que dormia calmamente. Legolas sobrevivera ao parto que lhe matara a mãe e a irmã.

Thranduil secou uma lágrima solitária com as costas da mão, voltou a colocar a coroa e apressou-se a sair do quarto. Odiava aquele quarto! Odiava aquela cama! Quando tivesse paciência para tal, queimaria a mobília, selaria o quarto e mudar-se-ia para uma outra divisão. Caminhou pelos corredores, ainda perdido em memórias; nos meses, anos que se seguiram à morte da rainha, Thranduil andara obcecado com o filho. Ele próprio o alimentara, ele próprio lhe dera banho, ele próprio o vestira, o embalara, brincara com ele, contara-lhe histórias, ensinara a montar. Durante quatro anos fora pai. Única e exclusivamente pai, até Yrjan o conseguir fazer ver que o seu desequilíbrio de funções estava a colocar o reino à beira da guerra civil.

O rei elfo sorriu, discretamente, ao passar por um tapete que tinha a ponta enrodilhada. Fora nessa altura que o abençoado Aarne aparecera, como um presente dos céus. O super-protector Thranduil não queria ninguém a tomar conta do filho, mas o pequeno Legolas tinha sorrido e corrido para Aarne quando o jovem elfo, nervoso, tinha entrado na sala do trono para uma audiência.

Thranduil abriu a porta do quarto Legolas. O príncipe escrevia, provavelmente uma carta para Aarne. Olhou o rei por cima do ombro, que se foi sentar na sua cama, esticou as pernas e cruzou-as:

-Sente-se bem, meu pai? - perguntou. Não era a primeira vez que via aquele brilho triste nos olhos verdes do rei. Thranduil encolheu os ombros:

-Sentir-me-ia melhor se o chato do meu filho me viesse fazer companhia. - volveu Thranduil. Sorriu quando Legolas pôs a carta de lado e se atirou para cima da cama. O príncipe apoiou a cabeça nas pernas do pai, que lhe desfez as tranças para as voltar a fazer - Apetece-me sair. O que achas de uma voltinha a cavalo?

Thranduil adorava cavalgar com o filho; inconscientemente, tornara o filho no irmão de armas que perdera. E estava mesmo a precisar de espairecer um pouco. Porém, Legolas franziu o cenho:

-Disse-me que tinha uma reunião hoje, com os seus senhores de guerra.

O rei elfo bufou, aborrecido; reunião com os senhores de guerra... Legolas era um dos seus senhores de guerra. Encolheu os ombros:

-Adia-se. Não estou com paciência.

-Mas adiou-a na semana passada...

-Legolas, - chamou Thranduil docemente, enquanto puxava com cuidado a orelha bicuda do filho - eu sou o rei, eu sou o pai. Logo, eu mando duplamente.

O príncipe limitou-se a revirar os olhos. Havia muito que se habituara às crises de Thranduil; numa primeira fase, o rei procuraria desesperadamente a companhia do filho, para depois tomar consciência da sua falta de controle e se afastar bruscamente, o que originaria a terceira e última fase, quando o rei encontrava novamente o seu equilíbrio. No entanto, por vezes a impetuosidade de Thranduil ainda conseguia magoar e confundir o jovem elfo.

Thranduil refazia as tranças ao filho quando alguém bateu à porta e espreitou. Yrjan fulminou o rei com os gélidos olhos azuis:

-Chega aqui. - era mais uma ordem do que um pedido. O teimoso rei abanou a cabeça:

-Pisga-te, estou ocupado! - resmungou. Legolas engoliu em seco e olhou de esguelha para o pai. Após uma breve conversa sem palavras, o rei elfo suspirou, derrotado, e seguiu Yrjan para fora do quarto. O conselheiro encostou-se à parede e massajou as têmporas:

-Reunião... atrasado... irresponsável! - reprimiu-o. Thranduil endireitou-se em toda a sua imponente estatura:

-Adia... não quero saber... não me chateies. - respondeu. Mas Yrjan esbugalhou os olhos:

-É a defesa do teu povo que está em jogo! - exclamou, indignado, espetando um dedo acusador no peito do rei - Provavelmente não te lembras do que os batedores disseram sobre uma certa runa andar a aparecer escavada nas cascas das tuas árvores.

Thranduil permaneceu inexpressivo, mas amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, pensativo, e depois soltou um suspiro infeliz:

-Fazemos assim; passas a rei.

-Não, fazemos antes assim; hoje tens a tua reunião e amanhã és pai, sim?

-E se amanhã tiver de ser rei novamente?

Yrjan encolheu os ombros:

-Chapéu. - disse. Empurrou Thranduil em direcção às escadas - Mexe-te.

-Eu estava a entrançar o cabelo do meu filho, caso não tenhas reparado. - resmungou o rei secamente. Virou costas e afastou-se, cabisbaixo. Yrjan revirou os olhos e entrou no quarto. Ficou bastante satisfeito por ver que Legolas já fizera novamente as tranças no cabelo loiro:

-Não te esqueças da tiara. - lembrou-o Yrjan. Legolas esboçou uma careta insatisfeita, exactamente igual à de Thranduil - Tiara, já!

Legolas suspirou e adornou a cabeça com a odiada tiara. Dirigiu-se à sala do trono acompanhado por Yrjan e entrou; os senhores de guerra já lá estavam, imponentes, e Thranduil, visivelmente aborrecido, tamborilava com os dedos no braço do trono. Trocou um olhar ameaçador com Yrjan, para depois se esforçar para se concentrar e cumprir as suas funções.

Lá no fundo, desejou puder estalar os dedos e ficar a sós com o filho e com os cavalos. Montariam e divertir-se-iam.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
